1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for treating a fibrous web, e.g., a paper and/or board web, in which the fibrous web, either alone or together with at least one supporting belt, e.g., a dewatering belt, press belt, mesh belt and/or the like, is guided over at least one moving or stationary supporting surface and, on the side of the fibrous web that faces away from such a supporting surface, at least one sealing device is provided.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such an apparatus is described, e.g., in German Patent Application No. DE-A-19716131.6.
The relevant sealing device is often provided in the area of an air-based device such as in particular a stabilizer box or the like. Here, an additional vacuum zone can be provided in the upper area of such a stabilizer box. Between the two vacuum zones, that is to say between the upper and the lower vacuum zone, a seal, in particular a seal permanently fixed to the box, can be provided.